


Jealousy

by Radtastiical



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radtastiical/pseuds/Radtastiical
Summary: Robin is jealous of Alice's ex-girlfriend, the one she had spoken to Weaver about!





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen this prompt done 5 times over but not once using the character most obvious for the title of Alice's ex. Come on, people it's not that complicated! Anyways, I love Jealous!Robin

The curse had been broken for over two months now. Gothel was defeated and everyone either went back to their realm or chose to stay in the comfort of Hyperion Heights. Margot had been talking to Tilly about an apartment, and so that's the plan Robin had chosen to continue with Alice. In the meantime, she had taken over Roni's bar, making a few much-needed changes to not only the menu, but to a sign that had been hanging around in the basement for far too long. Magic had quickly fixed the pieces of the broken remnants of the object that once contained an important artifact.

If Robin had anything to say about it, she wasn't going to let the town forget who they used to be, the troubles they had gone through, and the path they had taken to get to the happiness where they were now.

Speaking of happiness…

Robin glanced up as the bell above the door rang to see blonde hair and hear a voice that had always made her heart skip a beat. "And I said 'can you believe it's been months already'? He just laughed at me and gave me the biggest hug I've ever gotten! I thought he was goin' to squeeze the life out of me! I told Papa it wasn't good for his back to be hugging me like that, and he looked offended! As if I were calling him old or something!" Alice giggled, walking through the door with Sab—Tiana.

"Oh! Robin! Look who is back in town!" The blonde pulled her friend over to the bar. Walking around the bar, the archer gave her friend a tight hug. "So, what brings you back to the Heights? You're not bored of your kingdom, are you?"

Tiana gave a small chuckle. "And here I thought it would be a good idea to visit my favorite engaged couple. No. Not bored. Just came to give you a heads up. I'm not sure how, but the magic beans Alice had been carrying around back in our world were found around some site the dwarves have been mining in. They were shared around the kingdom and anyone who wanted to come back to this realm to see their family or friends was given some." Tiana noticed Robin's wonder as to why anyone needed the beans to come back.

"Robin? We don't all have magic like your mother, or cute fiancée." The archer blushed.

After a moment of silence, Tiana spoke up again. "Anyway, I better get going. I wanted to come by not only to see you but let you know of our discovery. The more beans being passed around means more people coming to the Heights. And the more people coming back means more business for the bar. If you need anything, don't hesitate to let me know!" She gave Alice a tight hug and walked out.

"It's good to see old friends, isn't it?" Alice asked with a smile and Robin nodded, going back behind the counter to pour her fiancée a drink. "Well, only when they have good news. More money is great, but I think I'll have to ask Mom and Aunt Regina to come back and help out with the old family business if it's going to be busy."

"Oh! Well, while you're working, I can go and find them! They probably came back to see everyone too!" Downing her drink in one shot Alice leaned over the bar to give Robin a kiss on the cheek, hopping off the stool and running off to find the Mills family. Robin could only shake her head with a smile as she went back to cleaning dishes.

XX

"Huh. Anyone could have a bean then? Prince Naveen? Mr. Hatter? Uncle Smee?" Alice, dancing and twirling as she walked down the sidewalk to Henry's old home, had been lost in her own thoughts that she didn't see the person in front of her. She walked into them with a giant "oof!" and was almost knocked to the ground by the impact.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you blind…Alice?"

"I'm sorry…Oh! It's…Dru…Dra…Driz…"

"Drizella."

"Yeah! That's it! What are you doing here? Are you…You know?"

"What?" The dark-haired woman almost shouted, not really up for playing any of Alice's guessing games. The loud tap of her Louis Vuitton heel was showing her impatience.

"Evil! Here to curse us all again?" She instantly thought of Nobin and her Papa. There were speckles of tears forming in the corner of the blonde woman's eyes and the dark-haired woman had to take a step back, her defensive mask falling for a moment.

"No. No I'm not evil, Alice. I heard the curse was broken. I heard Gothel was defeated and I wanted to come back and make amends with everyone. I suppose it's only fitting that the first person I run into should be you."

"Why do you think it would be…" For a moment, a memory of Tilly's flashed before Alice's eyes. She could see Ivy handing her a marmalade sandwich. Ivy leading her over to the storage containers, giving her the key to one; feeling sorry she couldn't do more for Tilly, fearing what her mother would do if she found out the woman was doing anything kind for anyone else. She could see herself knocking on Ivy's apartment door, telling her that she loved her after running over to the woman's apartment in the pouring rain, soaked, with nothing but her heart in her hands. She saw the kissing, the timid touches. The aftermath of love-making that had happened when Ivy insisted Tilly get out of her wet clothes before she caught her death from the cold rain.

She heard Ivy tell her that she loved her too, their secret blossoming into something more before Tilly showed up with flowers in hand on Ivy's doorstep only to be turned away. Only for the posh woman with high-heels and notoriously expensive tastes to tell her they couldn't be together anymore. That she had chosen a mother's love instead of a fling with some orphaned street rat. The blonde had run away, crying from a broken heart that she couldn't see the devastation in Ivy's eyes.

"Oh…" Alice blushed, quickly remembering the ex-girlfriend she had spoken so fondly of to Weaver on her bench.

"Must be hard to get everything out then? Maybe a drink will calm your nerves? I know just the place!" The blonde quipped, wrapping her arm through Drizella's own before skipping back towards Roni's.

"Alice! I'm in heels!"

"Challenges make it all the more fun, silly!"

XX

When the bell above the door rang again and Robin could hear Alice's voice, she thought the woman had succeeded in bringing back one of her family members. She knew Alice was fast at tracking people down, but she didn't think she'd be that quick. Instead, her surprise was taken aback when she noticed a familiar woman that was around her age, a woman that gave her a fake smile with her glossed lips, arm wrapped around Alice's own making Robin wish her bow wasn't in storage during work hours.

"Drizella," the archer growled low in her throat, making Alice stand in front of the woman.

"Robin, no! No, it's okay. Drizella didn't come here to hurt anyone! She just came back to apologize to everyone. She's trying to make amends like your Aunt told her about."

Alice was…defending her? Why? "And who exactly is she making amends to in _my_ bar?"

"To Alice, if you really must know." The woman finally piped up, placing a manicured hand on the shoulder of Alice's green jacket, making Robin wish she still had magic at the moment.

"Oh? And besides keeping us from one another, why exactly would you need to make amends to my fiancée first?"

"Robin…please. We can talk about this later. I promise." Alice's face flushed as another memory came to light. This time, it was one of her own, of Wonderland and the promises made between the two women. Soft kisses that were shared. _Pretty sorceress_.

"Alice, just tell me what's going on. Why do you have to talk to _her_? I mean, of all people…"

"Because I'm her ex-girlfriend." Drizella sneered and Robin's jaw dropped.

"What? Since when?!"

"Since…Before I met you, and during the curse. Long before Margot rescued Tilly…Tilly had been in a relationship…With Ivy."

Robin looked hurt, but she understood. Tilly wasn't Alice. She was a part of Alice, but she knew that in the end, Tilly didn't choose Ivy. Tilly wasn't meant to be with Ivy, she was meant to fall in love with Margot.

"Shall we sit?" The woman asked, gesturing the blonde over to a seat that wasn't at the bar, but where their conversation wasn't far from Robin's inquiring ears; where Robin could see every single movement they made.

"Alice," Drizella took the young woman's hand in her own, gazing into blue eyes with dark apologetic ones. She heard a sharp gasp coming from the person at the counter. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry that I broke your heart as Ivy, and I'm sorry that I used you as Alice. I know I promised you we could be together if you helped me back in Wonderland, but it was wrong of me. I was making false promises. Every kiss, every _touch_ (she accented on the word, knowing Robin was still listening) wasn't for what we had. It was benefiting me. But…When I was Ivy, even though I knew it was all a ruse, I really did mean the things I said to you before I broke your heart. I did love you. And that's why I had to let you go. I couldn't…I couldn't let our kiss break a curse that was so important for me to cast. So, for all I did to you, I really am sorry." She let her thumb brush Alice's hand gently.

Robin so desperately wanted to grab her bow.

"It's okay, I forgive you." The blonde smiled, making no notion to pull her hand away, but also missing the same flirtatious vibe that Robin was getting from Drizella.

Robin didn't remember Ivy, but Margot sure did. The bartender's mind instantly remembered a time when a blonde woman, with a tear-stained face, had told her cursed self about a relationship that was more than just a fling. But it had not been to the other person. She didn't have to tell Margot the name of the woman who had broken her heart. It wasn't that she didn't want Margot to know, it was Tilly wanting to leave her past behind her. Ivy had used Tilly. Ivy had broken Tilly's heart. Tilly, who shined even when the world was dull. Tilly, who could see the best in everyone just as Alice could. Tilly, who deserved more than broken promises and women who found it so easy to take advantage of her kindness. Tilly, who the world didn't understand, but that was okay. Because she didn't need the world to understand. She understood the world in her own beautiful way, and perhaps that was what Robin loved most about the young woman.

Drizella gave Alice's arm a soft squeeze, gazing deep into her eyes and leaning forward to whisper to her. "I'll always be your pretty sorcerous, won't I?"

Alice couldn't keep herself from blushing, and Robin couldn't keep her hands from gripping the counter so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"Of course, you'll always be a pretty sorceress to me…" Robin could feel the tears coming to her eyes, wondering if this was just another spell the woman had pulled on her fiancée, that it wasn't an apology, but a ruse to take Alice away from her…Again.

"But…" Robin's head perked up and a small smirk made its way to the corner of her mouth.

"You're not _my_ pretty sorceress, Drizella. I suppose part of me will always love you. But…I'm not in love with you. I have Robin, and…We're getting married. I love her."

The posh woman turned towards the counter to see Robin's smug face with her arms crossed over her chest. She frowned for a moment before replacing her defeated look with a smile. "I'm so happy for you, Alice." She squeezed the woman's hand once more, leaning over to place a kiss on the blonde's cheek. She leaned over and whispered something into Alice's ear before handing her a piece of paper and standing up to walk out the door, turning around to give the woman with the reddening cheeks a wink.

"What was that all about?" Robin looked up from the scene to see her aunt and mother entering the bar, turning as Drizella walked past them and out the door.

"Alice, dear, you look like you're about to fall over. Did Drizella hurt you?" Zelena's eyes narrowed and Alice shook her head. "N…No, nothing like that."

"So then, what happened? What did she say to you that is making you so flustered?" Robin asked, glancing down at her lover's hand to notice something curled up in her palm.

"She said…Robin…Are you sure you want me to say it with your Mum and Aunt here?"

The archer scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I mean, how bad could it be."

"She said if 'you ever get bored with the girl who smells like forest, give me a call'." Alice glanced down to the piece of paper she had been holding. "She gave me her phone number."

Zelena and Regina were trying to stifle their laughter, noticing Robin walking away from the bar. "And where do you think you're going, monkey?"

"To the basement. I seem to have left my bow in there and I'm due for a break anyway." No one thought she was serious until she came back up the stairs with her quiver around her shoulder and bow in hand. "Why not enjoy a good hunt?" And she was out the door.

"Robin, stop!" Alice ran out after her.

Watching her niece and the woman's fiancée run out of her establishment, Regina couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "Haven't we heard this story before?" Regina asked her sister.

"Yes, but I don't believe anything has changed…Drizella really is a troll."

"Let's just hope Alice can catch my niece in time. Drink?"

"To Alice not catching her in time? I'd drink to that." Zelena smirked and Regina could only roll her eyes at her sister's antics, pouring her a glass of whiskey.

"To young love." They toasted and waited for the return of Alice and Robin, the bar starting to fill with patrons as the sun began to set over the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> The "smells like forest" line is dedicated to all you OQ fans ;)


End file.
